


Going Nowhere

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [6]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis are traveling for a gig but the journey doesn't go smoothly (May 1993)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Nowhere

“Scotland! Welcome to bloody Scotland!” Liam cheered, clapping his hands together.  
After driving up the M6 forever we’d finally reached Scotland, we were still a long way off our destination though.  
“Can we stop for a bit now?” I asked with a tired groan to my voice. “We've been stuck in ‘ere since Manchester.”  
“Yeah, in a minute.” Bonehead promised for the millionth time.  
Yet we kept going until the van jolted and suddenly stopped.  
“Oi! What's goin’ on?” Noel reacted.  
We’d been in the van for so long without stopping I thought it was going to make me puke, my stomach turned.  
Bonehead tried to restart the van a few times before admitting defeat. “Lads, the van's dead.” he sighed.  
We all got out the van, except Tony who was somehow still asleep. We were stranded on the hard shoulder of the A74, in the dark, not just dusk but actual dead of night dark.  
“Someone's gotta find a phone and ring AA.” Bonehead told us.  
We all looked at each other for a second, none of us wanted to walk off into the night in search of a payphone. We all shot our hands in the air, determined to be fastest and shouted “Bagsy not me!”  
That woke Tony and Bonehead explained the situation before sending him off into the darkness.  
I started walking, I needed to stretch my legs.  
“Oi! You can't just wander off.” Liam shouted to me.  
“Just goin’ for a waz, promise not t’ get lost on my way t’ that tree.” I replied as I climbed over the motorway barrier in search of some privacy.  
When I walked back minutes later Bonehead had the bonnet open trying to work out what the problem was while the brothers had lost all patience.  
“This is your fuckin’ fault, was your idea t’ come up ‘ere.” Liam told Noel.  
“Yeah, my idea t’ get us a fuckin’ gig.”  
“They never even bloody said we'd play.” Liam pointed out. “This is fuckin’ stupid and now we're stuck in the middle of fuckin’ nowhere.”  
“We're in Scotland, you fuckin’ said so a bit ago.”  
“Not in fuckin’ Glasgow, are we?”  
“Cos you hired this piece of shit.”  
I got back in the van and sat with Guigsy.  
Classic Guigsy, he was already preparing himself a joint. He'd have smoked the whole journey but Bonehead wouldn't let him so he didn't accidentally get high while he was driving.  
“They're goin’ to go on all night, ain't they?”  
He nodded. “How long have you known us?”  
I'd known Liam since my first day at secondary school, since we were in the same year, the same classes, he introduced me to the rest of them pretty soon after that.  
“Forever.” It had only been twelve years but I was so close to them it felt like I'd always known them.  
“Then you know they'll keep at it ‘til the van's moving again.” He lit his spliff and took a drag.  
I looked at him expectantly, he was never one for sharing his weed but I wasn't going to sit sober listening to a Gallagher row all night.  
He passed it to me without persuasion.  
“I love you, y'know.” I told him as I gave it him back.  
“Yeah, I do too.” he said assuming I meant as friends.  
I really did love him. I'd been with every member of the band in some way, I didn’t care Bonehead had Kate, Noel had Louise, Liam had whoever had his attention that week and Guigsy was about the same, while Tony was single but I wasn’t interested in him.  
I was under no pretence that I was a nice girl, I'd always taken what I wanted and men were no exception.  
I stayed quiet a while, while we smoked.  
“D'you remember when we first kissed?”  
“Yeah, I was trying to get outta school and you distracted that teacher for us.” he smirked.  
That barely qualified for a kiss, a quick peck on the edge of my lips but it was our first. I was thirteen, he was fifteen. I didn't fall madly in love with him or anything that day.  
“What about when I came round your house after Liam got expelled?”  
I still felt guilty for that, he was kicked out for fighting and he'd been fighting that day because I told him some lads we didn't like touched me up. They hadn't, they'd just wound me up and I didn't know Liam was so close to being expelled.  
“You're always round mine or someone's.”  
I'd spent as little time as possible at home since I was about twelve. I didn't exactly have a shitty home life, I just preferred the lads' company.  
“When it was just me an’ you, in your room.” I specified.  
He nodded. He took my virginity that day, Liam and Tony both thought they were the one but it was Guigsy. I denied it meant anything to all three of them.  
He leant in and kissed me, it took me by surprise even though it was what I wanted. “That's what your trip down memory lane is gettin’ at, right?”  
I kissed back in answer. It was so refreshing, I hadn't tasted his lips in ages since everyone thought I was with Liam.  
I tangled my fingers in his hair and he was careful not to drop the spliff as we continued to kiss. I moved on to his lap and we stopped kissing to finish the joint.  
The weed had started to take effect, I felt utter bliss, maybe it was just because I was with Guigsy but I felt love. Noel and Liam’s argument didn’t matter, I barely noticed them although they’d raised their voices.  
He pulled my t-shirt over my head and dropped it by our side. “Your hair is so friggin’ long, like you’re a hippy.” he commented, it was more of a complaint than a compliment.  
“I am a hippy, it’s 1968, it’s the summer of love, babe.” I told him, putting on a hazy kind of voice.  
It really wasn’t, but we were all so obsessed with the 60s. I pulled my hair back and allowed it to fall on my back.  
“I’m not that stoned. It’s 1993.” he pointed out.  
…  
The van door swung open just as I’d unzipped Guigsy’s jeans and was trying to free him from his boxers. I considered ignoring the interruption, they knew what I was like and I didn’t care if they saw.  
“What the fuck’s goin’ on ‘ere?”  
I looked at Noel, he had to be brain dead to ask that. He didn’t sound angry, he didn’t sound shocked, he was probably just jealous it wasn’t his turn. I didn’t say anything but I was tempted to give him a sarcastic “Take a guess.”  
“You’re a bit of a…, so what?” He was too much of a gentleman to call me a slut or whatever word he had in mind, that’s what he thought anyway. “Don’t mean you can cheat on Our Kid.”  
“I am not with Liam, I’ve never been with Liam.” I spoke as clearly as possible, I’d never been in a relationship with anyone, it wasn’t my thing.  
He climbed in the van, shoving past us to find his cigarettes. “Fair enough, just think you should be clearer with people.”  
And there it was, his confession of jealousy. He didn't care I might be hurting Liam, I was hurting him.  
“Is the van fixed yet?” Guigsy asked, having zoned out of Noel’s little confrontation.  
“Are we movin’? No. No it’s not.” he answered grumpily as he got out the van. “Don’t even know where Tony’s fuckin’ got to.”  
“Calm down, man.” Guigsy told him. “The gig’s tomorrow, we’ll walk it in the morning.”  
“If you wanna walk fucking miles with all the kit, be my guest but I won't.” Noel shook his head at the idea.  
He lit a cigarette and stood smoking, leant against the door frame, purposefully keeping in our way.  
“D'you mind?” I asked showing my irritation, staring him out.  
“Nope, don't babysit either.” he remarked. “Except you lot.”  
More like held a military dictatorship over the band.  
“Oi! If ye don't give us a fag, now, I'm gonna fucking punch ye.” Liam came to the back of the van and threatened his brother.  
“Got distracted, kid.” Noel passed him the packet without any trouble and nodded towards us.  
It still baffled me how they could be at each other’s throats one minute and fine the next, but they did it all the time.  
“Oh.” Liam lit up too. “Bonehead can’t work out what’s up wi’ it and Tony’s been kidnapped.”  
He didn’t react as Noel or any of us was expecting, if he was bothered by the fact that I was sat on Guigsy’s lap with my chest naked for him, he was hiding it well.  
I grabbed my t-shirt and put it back on like I should have when Noel interrupted. They’d completely killed my mood for it.  
“Dad’s a mechanic, I might know.” I got up and pushed past them, I knew fuck all about mechanics but it was an excuse to get away.  
…  
The police stopped to help us and nearly arrested us for drugs, questioning what we were doing, where we were going and all that. They had a recovery van sent out to us and had a go at tinkering with the van while we waited.  
Tony eventually returned and claimed Bonehead’s insurance didn’t cover breakdowns in Scotland or something, the person the police sent got us going again pretty quick.  
The next evening we were at King Tut’s Wah Wah Hut.  
Oasis were on stage doing their set to a room of about fifteen people. They were great, the gig was going great but I couldn’t help thinking this wasn’t worth the effort it took to get here.


End file.
